Amando y protegiendo
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo de navidad la Syaoran? Con un pasado increíble, un presente aterrador y un futuro incierto no era tan fácil descubrirlo. NO ES HISTORIA YAOI.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**"Esta historia participa en el Reto de Apertura El mejor regalo del foro Cazadores de Cartas"**

* * *

**Amando y protegiendo**

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Era de madrugada, la lluvia no dejaba de caer con fuerza sobre la ventana. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana viendo a la nada a la espera de la llamada que relajaría mi vida. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Una? ¿Dos? No tengo la menor de las ideas con respecto al correr del tiempo. Las malas noticias vuelan rápido y potentemente para dar en el blanco de una forma inimaginable.

Mi padre había fallecido.

No era un hombre cariñoso ni muchos menos sutil, no; él era una persona firme en todas las decisiones que tomara y frío si de sus sentimientos se trataba. De pequeño no logré acostumbrarme a su extraña manera de expresar cariño, siempre estaba enseñándome artes marciales, negocios, matemáticas o algún tipo de actividad que me ayudaría en mi vida.

Siempre creí que todo eso era lo más aburrido del planeta porque no entendía que un padre no pudiera jugar a la pelota con su hijo o por lo menos verlo más allá del futuro de la famosa Empresa Li...

Sí, al morir él, yo me convertía en el sucesor...

Y eso acaba de suceder.

Cuando me enteré de la noticia de que había fallecido, mi cuerpo se sintió débil y no pude derramar ninguna lágrima. ¡No sabía hacerlo!, no sabía como expresar mis sentimientos al haber tenido tan buen guía para aprender a ocultarlos.

Lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y salir directamente al lugar donde sólo una vez, las cosas parecieron normales.

De repente el celular sonó con un estruendo que no imaginé que tuviera. Entendí que estar abstraído en nuestros pensamientos por tanto tiempo te impide ver la realidad con la que tendrás que batallar cada día.

-Syaoran, estoy en el aeropuerto, el clima esta muy mal...- Me decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
-No te muevas de ahí, iré personalmente por ti- Colgué el teléfono, tomé mi saco y las llaves del automóvil.

Mi auto estaba hasta el final del estacionamiento y era inevitable no mojarme... Vi el paraguas colgado donde siempre había estado y lo ignoré.

Tal vez la lluvia se lleve algo de mi escudo protector.

* * *

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Recibir una llamada de Hong Kong no es para nada algo usual en mi vida y menos, recibirla de la única persona que podía considerar como miembro de mi familia.

Preparé mi maleta, mi saco y todo lo que pudiera servirme para un viaje inesperado pero de suma importancia.

-Tengo que ir sólo Tomoyo, las cosas no suenan bien, necesito saber qué pasa- Fue lo único que pude contestarle a mi prometida Tomoyo Daidouji, hermosa chica de porcelana con ojos amatistas y cabello majestuoso que me robó el corazón.

-Entiendo, aquí estaré cuidando de los negocios por ti- Siempre tuvo ese sentimiento de entender todo con sólo unas palabras. No había duda, ella era la que completaba mi vida.

El clima era terriblemente malo y todos los vuelos estaban cancelados...

Tiene ventajas ser de una empresa inglesa de alto nivel. Volaría en un jet personal con el mejor equipo a mi disposición.

"Lo siento, llegaré más tarde a causa de la tormenta. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana"

Envié el mensaje de texto, cerré mi celular y me dispuse a descansar hasta llegar a mi destino.

* * *

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

-No pensé que llegarás tan tarde... lo siento- Ahí estaba yo, parada con la única persona que realmente era mi amigo y compañero de los pocos recuerdos buenos de mi infancia.  
-Sabes que las tormentas son un buen obstáculo para desplazarse...-No quería que estudiara mi mirada como solía hacerlo. No quería que descubriera que mi cabeza daba vueltas en un remolino de sentimientos confusos.  
-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Me preguntó sabiendo que había algo oculto por descubrir.  
-Vamos a mi casa directamente Eriol, necesito hablar...- Sin más qué decir, me adelanté al automóvil dándole la espalda y ocultando más mi mirada.  
-¡Eres un idiota Syaoran!- Sentí una calidez en mi espalda y me di cuenta de que su saco estaba cubriendo mi mojado y deshecho ser.

Siempre me sorprendía. Su rutina era analizarme, insultarme y ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda que sabía necesitaba. Inevitablemente eso me reconfortaba y alegraba un poco mi vida.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, un silencio que sólo con Eriol significaba apoyo y entendimiento.

Llegamos a la casa, colgué el saco de Eriol y noté que desprendía su habitual aroma, ese que me acompañaba desde que tenía memoria y que había sido bálsamo de muchas de mis heridas. Me deshice de mi camisa mojada que quedó tirada en el suelo. Desprenderme de ella me hacía sentir libre e irremediablemente asustado.

-Estas en tu casa Eriol, no necesito decirte dónde está cada cosa...- Me sorprendía a mí mismo de lo extraña que sonaba mi voz. ¿Serían a causa de mi inestabilidad emocional?  
-Gracias. ¿Te sirvo algo de tomar?- Me ofreció. No parecía que esa fuera mi casa ni que él fuera mi invitado.  
-Whiskey...  
-...en las rocas. Veo que hay algo que te preocupa demasiado.

Este sujeto me conocía estúpidamente bien, y eso, ésta noche, lo agradecía.

Nos pasamos a sentar a la cálida sala y Eriol no tardó en encender el minicomponente y colocar en él un CD de música... conocía bien ese pedazo de plástico, era el álbum de X&Y de Coldplay... nada bueno saldría de ésto...

-¡No lo pongas!- Mi voz sonó más golpeada de lo que esperaba. Sabía que la petición no la llevaría a cabo.  
-Es inevitable...  
-¡Eres un bastardo!- Antes de que pudiera razonar qué es lo que estaba haciendo, arrastré a Eriol al suelo y empecé a sentir las más grandes ganas de golpearlo...

De golpear algo...

De golpear a mi maldito destino en la cara.

* * *

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo con la situación. Conocía la casa, pues infinidad de veces he venido. Al fin y al cabo aquí crecí junto con ésta persona que ésta a punto de  
golpearme sin razón alguna.

Sabía que poner ese CD implicaba empezar a sacar las cosas que traía consigo mi mejor amigo. Realmente no esperaba esta reacción tan rápido. En un movimiento veloz estaba en el suelo con el peso de Syaoran evitando moverme. Sabía que me golpearía... realmente no era a mí, era a algo más, algo que yo no entendía pero que no tardaría en descubrir.

Sentí el primer golpe en mi mentón... ¡Vaya que duelen sus golpes!

En un acto por defenderme, lo único que hice fue empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas y correr hasta el minicomponente.

Suena gracioso, pero Syaoran vive conectado a la música para dar a entender sus emociones, y eso es algo que sólo yo sé... Bueno, una de las dos personas que lo sabe.

Presioné "Play" y de inmediato empezó a sonar la canción "Fix you" por todos los rincones de la casa. Me recargué en el sillón para levantarme del todo y cuando giré mi sorpresa era demasiada.

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Syaoran tan devastado, tan triste... tan perdido.

Por primera vez, no sabía que decirle para ayudarlo. Me sentía impotente, desesperado, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Syaoran en recurrir a mí para algo que sabíamos, lo sobrepasaba.

* * *

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Ha de ser patético verme en el suelo, cubierto de lágrimas que mis manos tratan de esconder.

No entiendo que es lo que está pasando, mi mundo dio un giró inesperado, la vida en la que crecí y que creí dañada pero dentro de lo normal se ha vuelto completamente una mierda.

Una maldita y estúpida mentira.

¿Quién soy yo? Un pobre niñito que siguió órdenes toda su vida, que creció adoptando cada día la idea de ser el sucesor de la Empresa LI, la más codiciada y estúpidamente rica del continente. Seguir los pasos de mi padre, aprender leyes e idiomas de mi madre, aprender a sentirme jefe de mis propias hermanas y darme el aire de superioridad necesario para la empresa.

¿Dónde quedaron los sentimientos? En algún punto de mi vida se fueron al carajo porque, según mi familia, no servían para nada más que para distraernos de las responsabilidades de la vida. El amor en familia no existió. Envidia, poder, dinero, avaricia y orgullo eran el pan de cada día.

A mis 28 años las cosas deberían ser más sencillas, todo ésto tendría que ser manejable para bien de la maldita empresa ¿no?.

No soporto las lágrimas, el dolor en el pecho no me deja respirar bien.

Calmo mis sollozos para poder regresar a mi mente pensamientos coherentes, sin embargo, lo único que escucho es una canción que calma mi demonio interno.

Conozco esa canción muy bien, es el bálsamo que siempre acompaña a Eriol para que mis sentimientos fluyan...

Ese bastardo me conoce muy bien...

Relajo mis músculos, extiendo las manos a mi costado y siento lo suave de la alfombra de la sala, escucho cada palabra que proviene de los altavoces y veo en la ventana que el clima no dará tregua con la tormenta que sigue azotando a la ciudad de Tomoeda.

¿Realmente es mi casa? ¿Puedo llamarle hogar? Es decir, llevo más de 15 años aquí, viviendo sólo y trabajando...

Suspiro.

Después pensaré en eso.

-¿Estás mejor?- Escuchó la voz de Eriol y caigo en la cuenta de que lo golpeé sin razón aparente. ¿Cómo es posible que aguante mi infantil comportamiento?  
-No... creo...- Con dificultad me recargo en el sillón que está al frente de dónde él esta sentado. Sangra de un labio y estoy seguro que un buen moretón se hará notorio en un par de horas.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Syaoran?- Se levanta y toma los vasos con el whiskey. Me ofrece uno y bebo un poco antes de hablar. El calor del tragó me trae cierta melancolía que calma mis demás sentidos.  
-Mi padre...él- ¿Acaso lo que sentía era tristeza? No, más bien era enojo mezclado con miedo.  
-Me enteré de eso antes de que me hablaras, esperaba que lo hicieras- Si, es verdad, las noticias vuelan rápido para acribillarnos de mil formas diferentes. Todo el mundo lo sabía y yo era el joven que heredaba todo con su ausencia.  
-No conoces la mejor parte...- Terminé de un trago mi bebida y por primera vez desde que llegó, vi a Eriol a los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar algo de calma.

* * *

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Así que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como decían las noticias faltas de tacto.

La vida de Syaoran fue un mundo lleno de mierda hasta el cuello, para mi suerte y sobre todo para la de él, el que nuestras familias decidieran que nosotros, como los menores y los futuros herederos de la empresa, era necesario que creciéramos juntos. Y así lo hicimos.

La familia nunca supo que nuestro lazo, más allá de ser primos lejanos, se convertía en una de complicidad y amistad que hasta el día de hoy, nos convierte en grandes amigos.

A mí me mandaron a Inglaterra cuando cumplí 19 años, me convertí en director de la Empresa Li de Inglaterra. En cambio Syaoran, por ser hijo directo del dueño general, tenía que esperar a que le cedieran todo o su defecto, que lo heredara tal como había ocurrido.

Por un momento no me atreví a decir ni preguntar nada; lo contemplé en silencio. El temor a saber lo que pasaba evitaba que hablara.

La mirada ámbar de ese hombre que por dentro se desmoronaba, dejó libre la pregunta que debía hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Tragué saliva y después un trago de mi vaso le hizo compañía al sentimiento de incertidumbre.  
-Mi padre no murió, lo asesinaron a sangre fría...- Veo cómo aprieta los dientes en un intento de ocultar algo más...

Es claro que la noticia me impacta, mis ojos se abren más y suelto mi vaso como señal de haber entendido de inmediato el significado de sus enigmáticos ojos.

La canción se reinicia, hablar de consuelo en este momento no es más que un juego de niños. Las lágrimas, los episodios de tristeza y odio no eran nada comparado con el miedo que en ese momento nos envolvía.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí...-Me pongo de pie y descubro duda en la voz de Syaoran.  
-No lo haremos, no quiero huir de lo primero en mi vida que es sano...-Se pone de pie y su recorrido a la ventana me deja ver su espalda marcada por cicatrices y que, desafortunadamente, conocía muy bien.  
-Toda mi vida me dio miedo correr, cuando lo hice por fin, las cosas no salieron nada bien y lo sabes...- No era necesario verlo a la cara para saber que a pesar de que las cicatrices no dolían, sentía el dolor en su espalda.

Cuando teníamos 17 años Syaoran negó por primera vez ser parte de un mundo falto de emociones y amor. Lo pagó caro. Su madre lo acusó con su padre y recibió latigazos como castigo con el supuesto fin de que así entendería su posición y deber con la familia Li.

-Sakura sabe, ¿no es asi?- Pregunté por el bien de la chica, que más que prima de mi prometida, era la persona que había envuelto en amor y protección a Syaoran. No evitaron enamorarse hace más de 5 años.  
-Sabe lo que no es tan malo...- Suspiró.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le tenía miedo a su respuesta. Cuando alguien osaba agredir a las personas que él quería, las consecuencias eran muy graves.

* * *

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el teléfono de la residencia sonó. No era normal, a las 4 de la mañana no podía ser normal. Caminé con duda a la mesita del teléfono y antes de que pudiera levantar el auricular, la contestadora se activo...

"Tu familia ha desaparecido del mapa, mami y papi no están para protegerte y tus hermanas huyeron al extranjero... El único obstáculo eres tú y tu adorable primo..."

El mensaje le dio pasó al clásico tono de una linea ocupada...

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- La voz de Eriol era de miedo. Que en sus venas corriera sangre Li no hacía parte de la tragedia de la que fue informado horas atrás.  
-Cuando me hablaron para informarme de la muerte de mi padre, el que me contactó fue Wei, el mayordomo que nos cuidó. Me dijo que mi padre había sido asesinado por una bala a quemaropa, mi madre envenenada y mis hermanas ausentes. Sé quién lo hizo, y sé cómo detenerlo. Necesito que confíes en mi y que traigas de inmediato a Daidouji.  
-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Sabía que mi semblante no reflejaba lo que mi interior estaba sintiendo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. No dejaría que le hicieran daño a mi mejor y único amigo, a su prometida que había aprendido a apreciar y sin lugar a dudas, no dejaría que le pusieran un dedo encima a Sakura, la mujer que amo con toda mi alma.  
-Ceder sin negociaciones.- Suspiré, la verdad tenía que salir -En tu ausencia, el socio de mi padre amenazó a cada miembro de la familia para que le cedieran cada centavo de la empresa, pero como bien sabes, la familia no es de proteger a los suyos antes de proteger la empresa y orgullo familiar.  
-¿Quieres decir que ya lo sabías? ¿Qué tu padre ya lo sabía?- Clara era la sorpresa de enterarse de eso.  
-Lo sabían y decidieron calmarlo dándole el 50% de las ganancias de la compañía. Al parecer no fue suficiente por que ahora están... muertos- Nunca pensé que me dolería aceptar el echo de no ver jamás a mi madre y a mi padre. Al fin y al cabo eran las únicas personas que conocí como ejemplos para la vida.  
-Sólo faltamos nosotros...- Tragó saliva y sacó su celular. Mandó un mensaje de texto- Tomoyo llegará mañana temprano.  
-Sakura también llegará mañana... y aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sabía que habías invitado a Sakura a que viniera. Me lo dijo por el temor de que nos pasara algo...  
-Supongo que estas fechas no serán como solemos festejarlas...- Vi como Eriol se dejaba caer en el sillón lleno de miedo y angustia.  
-Tranquilízate. Mi plan es a prueba de fallas, lo he preparado desde el día que me amenazó ese bastardo...- Me senté en el sillón junto al suyo y dejé caer la cabeza.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que haría mi vida como yo quería hacerla. La mentira que viví por 28 años se iría al carajo con la empresa que mi familia intentó proteger a costa de todo.

Siempre había creído que vivir en una familia que a las miradas de todos era perfecta era lo más sano para mi, así crecí y así me acostumbre a pensar hasta que apareció Sakura para darme cuenta de la mentira que era la fachada de mi vida. Ella rascó hasta el fondo para darle la mano a ese niño lastimado y herido el amor que jamás nadie le brindó, convirtiéndome con ello, en un hombre que es capaz de amar y dar amor.

Si lloraba no era por la pérdida de la supuesta familia feliz, creo yo, era por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para liberar a los que amaba de la cruda verdad del acoso... ¡Tenía que evitar que un bastardo como él los asesinara!

* * *

**Eriol P. O. V.**

La incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Syaoran era tal, que sólo se comparaba con aquella que sentía por no tener cerca a Tomoyo y a Sakura.  
-Tengo que saber de Tomoyo...-Tomé mi saco todavía húmedo por la camisa de Syaoran y tomé la puerta para salir.  
.No irás a ningún lado Eriol- Evitó que abriera la puerta- Ellas estarán aquí al amanecer sanas y salvas. Todo es parte del plan que tengo.  
-¡Eres un idiota! Dime de qué se trata para poder ayudarte. ¡Deja de cargar el mundo tu sólo!- Lo tomé de los hombros y lo azote en la misma puerta que él cerró.  
-No puedo hacer más que ésto para protegerte...- A cada palabra podía sentir el dolor que aún lo inundaba y que no conocía realmente a qué se debía.

Nunca amó tanto a sus padres como para derramar lágrimas por ellos y nunca apreció la compañía como para sentir dolor por perderla.

-¡Con un carajo Syaroan! ¡Llora si así lo quieres! Yo no te voy a juzgar, yo también quiero protegerte...- Mis dedos dejaron de marcarse en la piel de Syaoran.

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido la más poderosa de las armas, Syaroan se aferró a mi saco con desesperación y miedo.

-¡¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de reclamar lo que por derecho era mío?! ¡Rayos! ¡No quería que ellos murieran sin dejarles saber que los amaba sin importar la mierda de infancia que tuve! Mi padre me dijo sólo una vez que lamentaba no ser el padre que yo merecía... ¡Jamás le dije a mi madre que se veía hermosa cuando sonreía sinceramente! Hoy no puedo, ya no podré hacerlo de frente... ¡Una maldita lápida me recibirá cuando quiera hablar con ellos!

A cada palabra la debilidad que lo carcomía lo arrastraba al piso. Quedamos hincados en el suelo y Syaroan lloró como jamás lo había echo en su vida. Cayó dormido en mis rodillas y no tuve más opción que llevarlo casi a rastras a su habitación. No niego que no estuviéramos cansados, pero sabíamos que éste sería un inicio nuevo en la comunicación que teníamos.

* * *

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

¿Qué día era? ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil y cansado?... ¡Ah! sí, había llorado por primera vez en mi vida para liberarme de todo lo que jamás podría hacer.  
Aunque el frió de Diciembre me informaba que sería más fuerte que esa mañana, el Sol que se colaba por mi ventana me invitaba a sentir un bienestar de esos que casi no se sienten.

Hoy era Navidad y nunca en mi vida la había sentido así. Iba a tener bajo este techo a las personas que más me importaban en todo el mundo. El sonido de la lluvia no dejaba de sonar. Los planes ya estarían completos en menos de dos horas y yo me libraría de la estúpida codicia del socio de mi padre...

-¿Puedo pasar?-La voz de Eriol me aterrizó a la realidad de que las cosas iban bien.  
-Adelante- Me senté en la cama aún protegido con las cobijas del frío.  
-Alguien te busca- Y de repente veo entrar corriendo a Sakura quien se aferra a mí. Eriol sale y cierra la puerta.  
-Llegamos hace una hora y seguías dormido, Eriol no me dejó venir a verte y mientras esperaba me platicó todo lo que le dijiste ayer. Tomoyo también está aquí. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien Syaoran!- La dulce voz de ella me reconfortaba enormemente.  
-¿Cómo estás tu?- Pregunté aspirando el aroma a cerezas que despedía de su bello cabello castaño.  
-Bien. Lamento lo de tus padres, las cosas no tenían que ser así. Siempre puedes hacerles llegar tus sentimientos. Mi mamá, antes de morir, me dijo que haciendo una carta y quemándola, los sentimientos que le impregnaste a la carta, les llegará a los que se nos adelantaron en forma de humo.

Muchas veces podía ser infantil, pero con su comentario se terminó de quitar el peso que tenía en mis hombros. Las cosas, sin duda, mejorarían.

-Gracias Sakura... ¡Me hace tan bien tenerte aquí!- Sonreí como jamás lo había hecho.  
-Tengo algo que decirte...  
-¡Syaoran! El teléfono...- Se escuchó la voz acelerada de Eriol.

Salí corriendo a la mesa del teléfono. La voz me indicaba que se trataba de una amenaza más.

-Bien Li, sé dónde te escondes, sabes lo que...  
-En dos horas verás las noticias y me hablarás sólo para confirmar que estás dispuesto a desaparecer de mi vida y la de Eriol.- Colgué sin dejar de temblar. No pondría en riesgo a nadie.  
-¿Li?- La voz de Tomoyo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Claramente estaba preocupada.  
-Estaremos bien, sólo terminaré de hacer unas llamadas. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien y que ya estés aquí!- Tomé mi celular y marqué un número que pocas veces había usado.

-Buenos días Jordan. Es momento de entregar los papeles, haz las transferencias bancarias y presenta la evidencia a la policía. Es cuestión de tiempo para que cometa un sólo error y termine en la cárcel.  
-Señor, ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?- Me decía tranquila la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
-No. Es momento de que tú también inicies tu vida. Gracias por todo.  
-No es nada, señor. Hasta luego.

Colgamos el teléfono sabiendo que las cosas cambiarían y, sin dudas, estarían mejor. Ahora la última llamada.

-Henrry, en hora y media podrán retirarse de sus posiciones actuales, las cosas están preparadas, sus pagos y beneficios están esperándolos a cada miembro de tu equipo.  
-Siempre estaremos a su disposición. Hasta luego.

-Las cosas están listas- Al decir ésto, me sentí como un hombre nuevo, definitivamente las cosas irían por buen camino.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Eriol tomando de la mano a Daidouji. Si, eran tiempo de aclarar todo.  
-Verán. Hace más de un año, recibimos la primera amenaza de ceder los bienes y beneficios de la empresa al socio de mi padre, si no cumplíamos con las orden, mataría a cada miembro de la familia hasta quedar al frente de la compañía más poderosa. Mis padres, obviamente no hicieron más que callarlo por un tiempo con 50% de los bienes. Yo sabía que no sería suficiente y que el tiempo revelaría la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre. Si algo le agradezco a mis padres es el arduo trabajo que pusieron en mi deducción. Desde ese día, he recopilado información de él, de la empresa y de cada uno de sus movimientos. Generé un documento que había estado en posesión de mi más fiel compañero de trabajo dentro de la empresa, preparado para entregarlo a la empresa en mi nombre, con el fin de ceder todos y cada uno de los bienes y beneficios de la empresa. Al socio de mi padre...

La cara de todos estaba más que pálida al escuchar ésto.

-Las cosas serán más sencillas así, es decir, el tipo es un traficante de drogas y la policía ya tiene conocimiento de ello. Dejaré de ser el "heredero" de la empresa...- Tragué saliva aún por el dolor que sentía -él se convertirá en el dueño legal pero la policía no dudará en investigarlo a fondo. Al más pequeño error, irá a la cárcel y cómo la empresa aún tendrá a un dueño legítimo, regresaré a la presidencia... No me interesa el dinero, hice una transferencia a las 4 cuentas de nosotros como para vivir cómodamente bastantes años...  
-¿A nuestras cuentas?- Preguntó Tomoyo.  
-Sí, a la tuya, a la de Sakura y por supuesto a la de Eriol. No pretendía desprotegerlos - Creo que me ruboricé un poco con lo que dije, era la primera vez que aceptaba que me importaban. Eriol lo sabía, pero no lo había expresado cuando había más personas.  
-Gracias...- La sonrisa de Eriol me traía calma y seguridad. Siempre lo había logrado desde que éramos niños.

* * *

**Eriol P. O. V.**

Cuando nos confesó cada aspecto de cómo protegernos y evitar problemas, quedamos más tranquilos. Las chicas por ser chicas hacían cosas de chicas, es decir, empezaron a adornar todo la casa con lo que Tomoyo y ella habían comprado para la festividad navideña.

Sinceramente, Syaoran y yo lo habíamos olvidado por completo, pero gracias a las chicas, pasaríamos la primera Navidad juntos.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar la casa, de poner música navideña y advertirnos que no dejarían pasar esta fecha así como así, se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la que sería una cena muy especial.

-¿Estas mejor?- Pregunté esperando respuesta- ¿o pongo el CD de Coldplay?- Sonreí, las cosas estaban mejorando.  
-¡Idiota! Estoy mejor.- Se recargó en el sillón viendo perdidamente el hermoso árbol de navidad- no lo hubiera superado de no ser por ti. Gracias.

Creo que me sonrojé, por que me sentí nervioso. Jamás me había confesado eso.

-Sabes que estaré ahí para ti siempre... y aunque suene cursi, es la verdad- Me sentía muy tranquilo de expresar lo que sentía. Syaoran es sin lugar a dudas mi mejor amigo... aunque a veces tuviera que sacarle las cosas a golpes.

La tarde avanzó entre juegos, pláticas y botanas.

Sonó el celular de Syaoran. Un mensaje de texto que lo terminó de relajar.

* * *

**Syaoran P. O. V.**

Prendí la televisión, las noticias ya estaban empezando y como era de esperarse la inicial fue la que estaba esperando.

"En un imprevisto giro de las circunstancias, el director de Empresas Li falleció por un infarto cardíaco fulminante. El heredero que recibió la dirección de la empresa Syaoran Li, tras haber asumido el puesto por casi 12 horas, ha cedido la empresa a Hiro Ayusawa, aclarando que es el más competente para el puesto por la experiencia de los años. Se espera la confirmación de Ayusawa en las próximas horas."

-Las cosas ya están tranquilas- Suspiré. Inmediatamente el teléfono sonó. Sin prisas y sabiendo de lo que se trataba, contesté.  
-Bien echo Li, has tomado la mejor decisión. Desapareceré de tu vida.- Colgó y yo quedé aliviado por completo.

La tarde avanzó tranquila, la seguridad ya se había retirado y desde ese momento mi mente estaba tranquila con mis sentimientos.

La cena que prepararon las chicas fue de lo más exquisita. Pasamos a la sala a platicar junto al árbol de navidad. Era impresionante lo que las chicas pueden hacer.

¡Hasta regalos recibimos!

Eramos un cuarteto de personas enamoradas. Eriol ya tenía fecha para su boda y Sakura y yo ya la estábamos planeando.

Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor regalo de Navidad y de todas las fechas es pasar tiempo con las personas que amas, estar cerca de tus verdaderos amigos y dar gracias por la tranquilidad de una vida sin muchos conflictos.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar!- De pronto Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¡Quería decírtelo cuando estuviéramos solos pero no aguando más! Ellos son importantes en nuestras vidas y quiero que sepan ya- Señaló a Tomoyo y Eriol- Mi querido Syaoran, ¡tengo un mes de embarazo!.

Tomoyo gritó, Eriol sonrió efusivamente y yo me quedé pasmado por unos segundos. Mi amada Sakura estaba embarazada y yo me iba a convertir en padre... Corrí a abrazarla y quedé envuelto en su aroma. Por primera vez estaba llorando de alegría.

Era un sentimiento de felicidad.

-¡Se convertirán en los padrinos Eriol y Daidouji! ¡Así que cásense rápido!- Sonreí como jamás lo había hecho.

Amistad, amor y convivencia son palabras que juntas se pueden poner en una palabra: Felicidad.

Y la felicidad es el mejor regalo de la navidad y de la vida misma.

Estoy seguro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. **

**Participando en el primer reto del foro "Cazadores de Cartas" de mi compañera Daioz (también son Co-moderadora).**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Nació una tarde de frío y llena de inspiración, no sobrepasé el límite y me siento orgullosa porque no tuve que quitar palabras. En total son 4819 palabras.**

**Dejen comentarios sobre lo que les gustó, lo que no... de lo que piensan de los personajes y lo que quieran.**

**Nos estamos viendo.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
